


Casual Meet-up

by orphan_account



Series: Chato & Dig sitting in a tree [4]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chato and Digger take some time to themselves before going to meet up with the rest of the gang.





	

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Digger groaned.

He moved his hand that was nonchalantly hanging by his side and placed it gingerly on Chato’s moving head.

Chato had been bobbing up and down Digger’s hard cock. One hand worked the length alongside his mouth while the other gripped down hard on Digger’s ass-cheek.

“That’s it, babe, right there.” Digger gave words of encouragement to his lover, who has bringing him close to the edge. Chato had been working Digger for a while now and Digger was getting unbearably close to the edge. Without meaning to, Digger started bucking up into Chato’s mouth as he pushed Chato down simultaneously.

Chato gagged on the dick, letting out another groan from Digger.

 The choking gangbanger pulled off the cock to glare up at his boyfriend.

“Don’t push me, asshole,” he said lowly before he started again.

Digger shivered.

As much of a criminal as he was, Digger wasn’t one to push partners around to do things they didn’t want to.

However, he'd known Chato in bed for a while now. He knew how he communicated when he was actually upset and when he wasn't. And he knows exactly what his lover gets off to most.

Without a second thought, Digger grabbed at both of Chato’s wrist and moved them over his head. Taking Chato by surprise, Digger pushed Chato's head back so his kneeling lover looked up at him, but not so much to pull him off his throbbing meat.

“You’ll take what I fucking give you,” Digger said matter-of-factly before pushing deep into Chato’s mouth.

He felt the gagging start again and Digger let out a heavy moan as he started fucking into Chato’s abused mouth.

He felt Chato struggle against his hold. After managing to free one of his hands from Digger's hold, Chato reached down into his own pants and desperately started jacking off his own throbbing cock. 

At the sight of that, Digger pulled Chato’s head down hard on his dick and held him there as he spurted into his lover’s hot mouth.

“Oh fuck,” Digger heaved. Even after he came, he still held Chato’s head down on his dick.

“Come on, babe,” Digger encouraged his partner. “Come for me, hot stuff. Feel my cock down your pretty throat? You ain’t allowed to breathe again until you come for me. You can do it.”

Chato gave the softest of whimpers as his skin turned red from the lack of oxygen. Still yet, he didn't fight or push against Digger, but took what he was unrelentlessly given, his hand never leaving his cock until finally, quickly, he came all over his hand.

With a sloppy pop, Digger finally moved Chato’s face away from him, as his own cock was already reacting to the over-stimulation.

Chato, finally taking a chance to breathe after an orgasm, fell back on his ass and took deep, necessary breaths.

After a minute of his own post-orgasm shaking, Chato reached up with his clean hand to wipe the corners of his mouth from the come he didn’t swallow.

Digger, regaining all of his senses, just leaned back against the wall he was up against and watched his partner with doting eyes.

“You good, babe?” Digger asked with a sheepish smile as he reached out to offer his hand.

Pausing for a moment to collect his thoughts, Chato finally reached up with his come-filled hand and a smirk.

Without a cringe at the exchange of fluids, Digger lets out a laugh and heaved his lover off the ground. Just as Chato got back on his feet, Digger reeled him in and let Chato fall into his chest.

He slowly caressed the tattooed man’s face before he asked again.

“Ya good, babe?”

Chato gave a stinky look before he pulled away from Digger.

“Miss me with that gay shit,” Chato said jokingly as he unraveled himself from Digger’s hold and started making his way to the bathroom. He picked up the towel from where it was first dropped on the floor earlier. “You know I can kill ya, right? If I wanted to?”

Digger let out another laugh.

“Trust me, flamethrower, I know.”

With a smug look, Chato looked back at Dig.

“Good. And yeah, I’m good. Quit asking every time you get a lil rough. I’ll let you know when it ain’t, aight?”

Digger nodded back in understanding.

“So were you gonna take a shower with me or not?" Chato called "We gotta get ready to meet them compas in... half an hour now.”

“What’s say we ditch the crew and have a go at round 2?” Digger asked with a mischievous look, reoffering the bargain that got them in their current sticky mess and now late for the scheduled time.

“I ain’t no bitch baby boy, Dig, I’m a man. I need time to recuperate. There ain’t gonna be a round 2 for a while. Tonight.” 

Digger let out a fake and dramatic puff. 

“Fine,” he sighed. “I guess I’ll just… take a shower with ya in the meantime then.” With that, Digger peeled himself off the wall and started making his way to Chato, who was standing there waiting for him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> heey don't forget to give me the feedback!


End file.
